The Ghost Sitter
by opaque prism
Summary: A deal with the devil; Anything I want in exchange for watching and teaching his son a few manners. When he said that his kid was hell, he meant it.
1. Meeting the father

**Hello, this is an idea I had for Ghost Rider and I thought I would post the first chapter and see what you thought, if I should continue. So…here it is.**

**JPOV**

Tonight is so dark. I mean really. I know I live basically in a country/forest sort of location and it doesn't have all of those big city lights but, does it really have to be this bad?

I'm motorcycling back from the publisher's office, something I almost never do. I usually drive, but my battery's being mean. I skidded to a stop in front of my home. I put the kickstand up and set my helmet on the back of my bike. I turned to walk up the sidewalk, but I saw a light on where the living room was.

I sighed.

Did I leave the light on again?

I walked up the sidewalk and unlocked the door. The first thing I noticed when I walked in was the unnatural cold. I rubbed my hands together and went to go look at the A/C. Weird, it said 75 degrees. Must be broken, need to get it fixed. I turned toward the living room and stopped dead. There was someone sitting in my big, fluffy chair by the fireplace. He was looking into it, and I couldn't see his face from this angle.

"Hello Jane"

He knew my name?

"Nice night tonight isn't it?"

I stayed silent.

He turned towards me and I sucked in a sharp breath. He had graying hair, a few wrinkles, was wearing all black, and was holding a black cane with a silver skull on top. I would have thought that he was a regular middle aged man, but then I saw his eyes. He may have been smiling, but those dark eyes were just sending out waves of cruelty.

I straightened up, and, instead of looking at him in the eye, I looked at him straight at the bridge of his nose, and said,

"Might I ask who you are?"

He didn't change at all.

"You don't really need to know do you?"

"You broke into my house and are now talking to me. I think it would pretty nice to know"

"Well, you'll know sooner or later. Why is it so important to know it now, if you can still know it later?"

He had me there. I decided to go to my next question.

"Why are you here?"

He seemed to sit a little straighter.

"I have a favor to ask you"

"I don't even know you"

"Ah, but I know you"

I just stared at him.

"See, I have a son, and I have many things to do and I can't watch him. Although, the thing is, he's very unruly"

"Exactly how unruly?" I asked hesitantly

"Well, to put it plainly, he's hell" he said

I looked at him. He broke into my house and did all of this just to ask me to baby-sit his little kid? Wow, he must be desperate.

"Fine"

He smiled and pulled a scroll from behind his back. When he unrolled it, I saw that it was a contract. What. The. Hell?

"Now, if you could just sign right here, we'll be good"

I set my finger on the contract and cut it. When I took my hand back a drop of blood landed on the line that I was suppose to sign.

"Oh, that will do perfectly" he said, taking the contract back.

I looked at him. My head was buzzing and I felt out of it. I felt like I had just sold my soul to the devil.

"By the way, you'll need this" he said

He put his hand to the place where my head and body meet and then there was the burning, hot sensation- no, pain that was running through my body. I crumbled to the floor, gasping and before I blacked out, he stuck a card in my pocket and said

"You might want that"

And everything went blank.

***

I sat up and rubbed my aching head. I looked around my home and it was bitch black, the only light was coming from the windows. The next thing I noticed was the ice cold. I felt like death was breathing down my neck.

I stood up and suddenly, two freezing, strong arms came around me; one over my waist and the other over my mouth. Then there was a silky voice that whispered into my ear.

"So, you're the one that's suppose to be watching me?"


	2. Meeting the son

**Hello. Thanks to all that read my story, but I need reviews. Goal for this chapter: two reviews. Okay? Anonymous reviews are accepted. Please enjoy.**

**JPOV**

I stopped, hypnotized by the voice. It sounded like a man's voice. Well, not a man, but maybe someone around my age; 19.

"If he thinks that _you_ will watch _me_, then he really has lost it."

He spun me around, but before I could see his face, he pushed me into the couch. I tried to get up, but he was on top of me, whispering into my ear,

"This will defiantly be my greatest punishment ever"

I suddenly felt very mad. My fist flew out and locked with his jaw. He stumbled back, but he was in shadow, so I still couldn't see his face.

He let out a curse and stalked over to me. He grabbed my arm. Hard.

I stomped him on the foot and jumped over the couch. I ran for the light switch, but ran into something. I fell to the ground and stared up at him. He was finally in the light.

He was death-white and had short, spiky black hair. He was tall and looked muscular. He reeked with power and, if I'm correct, sin. It didn't help that his light blue eyes were slowly turning to black. Or that his skin was turning blue. Or that- oh, never mind.

"Touch me and I'll call your dad"

For a second, I thought he said it, but then I realized I said it.

"Oh no" he was being painfully sarcastic, "Anything but that. Who do you think I am? An eight year old?"

"Well, the way he was talking about you, I thought so" I mumbled

He narrowed his eyes.

"You don't even know how to reach him"

"Actually," I reached into my pocket, "I do" I pulled out the card.

He raised his eyebrows.

The lights turned on and I looked around. Everything was the same, and he was still there. Although, the light seemed to make him less frightening.

"I need to make a call" I said

***

I was sitting on my throne when a servant came and handed me a cell phone.

"Hello?" I said

"What the heck?" she screamed into the phone

"What's what?"

"You gave me a freaking possessed nineteen year old"

"So?" I asked

"I thought you meant an eight year old or something!"

"I never said that"

"You lead me on!"

"I am not your boyfriend"

"I don't care who you are! You tricked me!"

"You don't care who I am?" I asked

"Nope"

"Well, you will in a second"

"Huh?"

I smiled and a second later, she was standing in front of me with her cell phone still at her ear, looking like she had just seen hell. Which she had.

She started screaming

"Oh My God! You're the freaking devil! Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My GOD!"

She started to pace around, occasionally pulling at her hair or glaring at her finger where she cut it. She was muttering incoherently.

"Are you going to say anything or are you just going to PMS more?" I asked, bored

She turned and glared at me in a way that actually sort of impressed me.

"Take your son back" She said

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"Why no?" she asked, anger barely kept under control

"We have a contract saying you'll watch him and teach him a few manners and morals until such a time when your service is no longer required"

"What do I get out of it?" she asked

"That's the thing. Usually when I make these deals, I come when they want something. I came to you because one; I knew I just had to play the guilt card and two; you have nothing against me for taking your wish and twisting it"

She said nothing.

"Fine. No use in trying to fight with you. From what I know, you could make a lawyer tell the truth. So, what am I going to do?"

"You might need this" I said, throwing her a lighter

"Do I have to burn him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, although, I'm sure there will be a time when that would light him on fire. That is for when he makes you wish that"

"So, what _does_ it do?"

"You'll have to find out"

"Okay, anything else?"

"You have one other thing, but you'll figure it out eventually"

And she was gone. I chuckled at the thought of her face.

***

I returned home to find the guy watching TV.

"Nothing broken?" I asked

"I do have _some_ control you know" he said, eyes still glued on the TV

I walked over to the TV and gasped at what he was watching.

"NOT IN MY HOUSE!" I said, grabbing for the remote in his hand.

He threw it in his other hand and stretched it out of my reach. When I tried to get it, he grabbed the waistband of my jeans and pulled me down next to him.

This dude was full of it. You can tell by what he did next.

He buried his face in my neck and curled his arm around my middle. I felt totally violated. I tried to get the remote again, but he said,

"You get what you want, when I get what I want"

"Fine" I said, and shoved against his chest, so that he laid back against the couch and not me. I stood up, when over to the TV and unplugged it. I took the cord out to.

I looked at him again

"Not in my house" I said again

He was glaring at me.

"What's your name?" he asked me

"Mine? I'm Jane Delrose. Who are you?" I asked

"Me? I'm Blackheart"


	3. Meeting the Friends

**THANK YOU all of you who reviewed. See? I do mean it when I say I won't update till I get the correct amount of reviews. How's about this time, we say…4? 4, good, great! So here's the next chapter.**

**JPOV**

"No! Absolutely not!" I said

"What's the harm?" Blackheart tried to reason with me

"What will be the problem! The entire thing is a problem just waiting to happen!" I said

"Come on" he said

"No, you may not sleep with me" I said, crossing my arms

"What is so bad about me sleeping with you?" He asked

"I'm pretty sure that the last thing on you mind is sleeping" I said

He looked hurt. I raised an eyebrow. His look of hurt became a smirk and he said,

"Well…guilty as charged"

"Bam! Right there. That proves it. You're sleeping in the guest room" I said as I got up, and crossed the living room and threw the kitchen to a separate hallway.

"Guest room?" he asked, while he followed at my heals

I walked down the hallway pointing to each door as we passed it.

"That is the closet with all the paper towels, extra soap, some canned food, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera"

I pointed to the door on the right,

"That's the extra bathroom"

I stopped and pointer to the door at the end of the hall,

"That is my room. And this," I turned to the door to my left, "is your room"

I opened the door to show a fully furnished room. I pointed to a door in the corner,

"That's your closet and the one next to it is your bathroom"

"And what exactly will I use them for?" he asked

"What? You don't have any clothes? You don't take showers?" I asked

"I'm a demon. We don't have carry on. We don't need showers either. We don't eat either; we really feed off of the negative emotions and actions of mortals. Right now," he breathed in deeply, "You are a feast, to both my appetite and my eyes"

His eyes trailed over my body, stopping at a few choice places.

I glared at him.

"Okay, good night" I said threw clenched teeth

I stomped into my room and locked the door. I quickly got changed into my P.J.'s and fell asleep thinking of ways to kill the devil… or at least how to shove an egg beater down his sons' throat.

***The next morning***

I felt the sun warming my face as I woke from my dream.

_Oh, man…I had the worst dream last night, _I thought, _I had a dream that I was forced to watch the devil's son-_

It was then that I felt a hand slowly going down my hip to my thigh, back up and then felt a finger hook in the waist band of my pajama bottoms.

I turned over and came face to face with Blackheart.

"AHHHH" I screamed

He closed his eyes and when I kept screaming, he opened them and said,

"If you continue to scream, then I will continue with what I was doing"

That shut me up.

It was then that my anger flared up.

"YOU!" I yelled

"What" he asked

I kicked him.

"What the-"

His curse was cut off by my yelling. I then commenced with shoving him out of my bed and grabbing one of my pillows. I started to smack him as hard as I could with my feather-stuffed weapon.

"Hey stop!" he said as he held an arm in front of himself to block my blows.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I screamed

"I was thinking that there was an extremely sexy woman a door away from me that was sleeping and utterly defenseless" he said as grabbed the pillow from my grasp

I think I heard the front door open, but I couldn't care less at this moment.

"What?" I asked slowly

"I thought that you would be an easy opportunity"

I stared at him for a second, feeling my entire body tensing and feeling as my chest and face and hand heated up. Then I let loose a scream worthy of a tortures soul in hell.

He turned and started to run out of the room, I ran after him. I was on his heels threw the kitchen, but he tripped me up by throwing a napkin in my face, I whipped it out of my face and continued to chase him. I was just about jump at him, when someone knocked me over to the floor.

I looked up to see Amber sitting on me and Daniela pinning my arms to the floor.

"WHAT" I yelled at them

"Who is this guy" I turned my head to see Jude and Rob blocking Blackhearts way out of the room.

"Were you doing something?" The way that Daniela said it made me figure out just what she was saying

I was wondering why she would ask that, but I looked over at the demon and saw that he didn't have a shirt on.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" I asked tightly

"Now she notices!" he smirked. I will melt that smirk off his face with a welding gun if he smirks again.

"Get a shirt on, you're blinding everyone" I said

"Fine," he said

He walked out of the room before throwing,

"More like you just want this sight for yourself" over his shoulder

I broke free of my friends grasp, but they grabbed my ankles.

"Who is he?" asked Jude, my stick thin friend whose voice still occasionally cracks

"Yeah, he looks like trouble" said my short and…stocky friend, more commonly known as Rob

"Believe me he is"

Daniela and Amber, the dynamic duo, let me up. They are twins, but Daniela, the older one is older and a little taller. They were both into dancing, Daniela is an Irish step dancing, but also does a little ball room dancing. Amber is more ballet through hip-hop, through tap through…well…you get the point.

"Then why is he here?" asked Danny

"I kinda got the butt end of a deal. When his dad said I would be babysitting his son, I imagined, like, an eight-year-old. Although, he has the maturity of an eight-year-old. A very perverted eight-year-old" I muttered the last part

"So, give him back to his dad" said Rob

"Can't. Signed a contract. No way to get out" I sank into the cushions of the coach

"Well, at least he's cute" said Amber trying to lighting the mood.

"Thanks. I think you're kind of cute too" said Blackheart, coming out of his room with a black T-shirt on and black jeans. The shade that Amber was turning…wow. He sat down on the couch in between Danny and Amber, placing his arms on the back of the coach.

"What are you guys doing over here anyway?" I asked

"We were all bored, so we agreed to come and annoy you" answered Rob

"Gee, thanks, I feel so loved" I said sarcastically

"She has a sarcastic side too" said Blackheart

I wrapped my hand around a lamp and started towards him, but Rob wrestled it out of my hand.

"What's your name anyway?" asked Jude

"His name is Blackie" I had already thought of this last night

"Yeah" he threw me a look

"So, what are we going to do now?" Danny asked

"We could play spin the bottle" said Blackheart

"We could stuff a lighter down Blackie's throat" I said

We had a glare/smirk contest until Jude yelled

"WE COULD PLAY GOD OF WAR"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?" asked Rob

"I DON'T KNOW" Jude yelled right back

"YOU FAGGOT" Rob screaming

"We could watch TV" said Amber

"Cool" I said

She grabbed the remote to turn on the TV, but it was blank.

"Uh, Jane, your TV is broken" said Danny

"No, it's just that Blackie wanted to watch TV last night" I said

Blackheart smirked.


End file.
